1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid catalyst component having high activity, a catalyst system for olefin polymerization using said solid catalyst component, and a process for producing an olefin polymer using said catalyst system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for producing an olefin polymer using a catalyst system containing a solid catalyst component whose activity is very high not only per transition metal but also per soid catalyst component in various polymerization processes such as slurry polymerization, bulk polymerization, gas phase polymerization, high temperature solution polymerization, high pressure ionic polymerization and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid catalysts of high activity used for production of olefin polymer have a very high industrial value because use of such catalysts requires no removal of catalyst residue from the olefin polymer produced and can simplify the process of olefin polymer production. Importantly, their activities must be high not only per transition metal but also per solid catalyst.
When a metal halide compound such as a titanium halide compound, a magnesium halide compound or the like is used in a solid catalyst, the compound is desired to have a sufficiently high activity per solid catalyst for the prevention of corrosion of equipment and apparatus due to active halogen.
In recent years, solid catalysts comprising (a) a transition metal compound such as titanium tetrachloride or the like and (b) a carrier such as magnesium compound have been extensively developed. Many of these catalysts, however, are not satisfactory in activity per solid catalyst (see Belgium Patent No. 759601, Japanese Patent Publication No. 46269/1972, Japanese Patent Publication No. 26383/1972, etc.).
As the solid catalyst component obtained by reducing a titanium compound with an organomagnesium, there are proposed those comprising (a) a Grignard reagent and (b) titanium tetrachloride or an alkoxy-containing titanium halide [see Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 4391/1971, Japanese Patent Publication No. 40959/1972, Japanese Patent Publication No. 39470/1975 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 30102/1975], as well as those obtained by reacting a Grignard reagent and an alkoxy-containing titanium halide compound and then treating the resulting reaction product with titanium tetrachloride see Japanese Patent Publication No. 24361/1982 and Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 115302/1981]. These solid catalyst components, however, are insufficient in activities per transition metal and per solid catalyst component.